Blood Vow Revenge
by Wildgodess451
Summary: An old enemy from Pepper's past returns to New York after 10 yrs to makes Pepper's life a living hell, Bringing along 11 serial killers, and a murderous robot wolf and Stane has a connection with Pepper's attacker that gravely endangers Whitney's life.
1. Prologue

"_**Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged." Samuel Johnson**_

"_**Revenge is a dish best served cold" **_

"_**Revenge is a confession of pain" Latin Proverb**_

"_**In revenge and in love, woman is more barbarous than man" Friedrich Nietzsche**_

"_**Vicious minds abound with anger and revenge are incapable of feeling the pleasure of forgiving their enemies." Lord Chesterfield**_

_**0**_

_Blood Vow Revenge: Prologue_

_**0**_

In a dark room at an old warehouse, a man in an FBI outfit sat beaten and tied to a chair as a man with golden bronzed skin, light brown eyes, short black hair and a muscular body, he wore a black pinstriped body-fit shirt showing off some chest, with black denim jeans with black hunter boots.

"Ready to give us the info we need, or do I have to get Leanne in here again? And I know after the video I showed you of her dissecting a man's spine while he was fully conscious, after hearing the way he screamed I know that you don't want that" the man said with a smirk as the FBI agent coughed out blood.

Then a young woman with cream-sicle skin, black hair (style like Riku from Kingdom Hearts) and had light blue eyes. She wore a long black leather coat with a black mini dress under it, with knee high black dress boots with pointed toe, burnt metal heart buckles and a dark goth style leather texture.

"So did you get our guest to talk?" She asked smoothly as she walked towards the two. "He's ready to talk, Sasha" The bronzed skin man said with a smile. "Thank you, John" Sasha replied as she stepped in front of the beaten agent. "Why do you need to know where this girl lives?" The agent asked as blood seeped out his wounds.

"The reason I want this information is because the girl I'm after has greatly wronged me and I want my revenge" Sasha replied with a cruel smile before she pulled out a hunter knife and stabbed the agent right in his knee cap. The agent screamed in pain as Sasha twisted the blade and ripped it out roughly.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again. Where does Patrica Potts live now? I know she lives in New York, all I need is her address" Sasha said softly as the agent breathing became ragged. "She lives at 4752 Trenton Street" The agent told her. "Thank you, that's all I needed to know from you" Sasha said as she put her hunter knife away and pulled out a silver khar k9 and held it to the agents head. Before the agent could respond Sasha pulled the trigger as blood splattered and the agent's brains blew all over the warehouse floor.

Sasha put away her gun as John chuckled softly to himself "So should I tell the others" John said to Sasha. "Yeah tell them we're leaving for New York, so I can deal with some old pains from my past" Sasha replied as John took out some lighter fluid and poured it on the agent's corpse and around the warehouse as Sasha took out a lighter and lit it. After John finished pouring the fluid. Sasha threw the lighter on the fluid and quickly flames engulfed the dead agent's body as she and John left the building. "So the other pain except Potts, would have to be Stane, right?" John asked as they walked towards a large truck where they saw 8 others, a blue metal cyborg wolf, and a young 6 yr old boy waited for them.

"So, where to?" A teen with light pale skin, brown eyes, short ebony hair that covered the back of his neck, he wore a black jacket, goggles hanging from his neck underneath he wore a black t-shirt, with high detailed buckles, O-rings, and straps, Black pants with 2 chain belts, and 2 hanging chains, one of each leg, and also buckles all the way do the sides of the pants asked.

"We're going to New York, Jason." John said to the teen "New York, why there?" asked another girl with light skin tone, blue eyes, long blonde hair, a stripy corset shirt over basic black tank top, a short black jean skirt, with black heeled pumps.

"Sasha and Conner were born in New York, Yasmin" a girl with light pale skin, her belly pierced and a tattoo on her left fore arm, short black hair, green eyes, short gray shirt with naughty written across, dark blue premium denim jeans, and short black heeled shoes.

"I know that Tonya, but why?" Yasmin asked.

"Because, Yasmin. The girl that made Sasha homeless in the first place is still in New York" said another girl with light creamy skin tone, HaileyBlack hair with a short tail that went between her shoulder blades, she wore a mini s**tretch pink strapless corset with a stitched front opening**, black boots and black leather pants with leather pants with pink corset cutouts, from top to bottom down each side and showing a pink thong. "Yo, Conner. Is Leanne in there" Lena said.

"Yep, Lena, she's here." a young guy with short charcoal gray hair, pale skin, light black eyes, a black shirt with a skull on each side with a roses, black pants and black boots. John gave Lena a passionate kiss on the lips and said "So, we're leaving now get in the back."

"I wanna ride up front" a 6 yr old boy with gray eyes, creamsicle skin, short black hair, wore a black hoody with a white shirt, black baggy pants, and black and white sneakers said happily. "Sure lil' Zack, come on" John said with a small smile as a young girl with tan skin, light blonde Harley Quinn style hair, and brown eyes, she wore a pink tank top showing off some belly, Pink scene diamond belt buckle, two studded belts, one hanging off hips, and skinny jeans with two pink bows on pockets and brown Miazani Coffee Boots came out the back of the truck.

"Come on, lets go, I need to get more toys" The girl yelled out as another boy with light pale skin like Jason, brown eyes, short black unkempt hair (like Reno FFVII Hairstyle without the ponytail), he wore a black short sleeved hoody, black bleached pants with black chains hanging from the left side, and black and white Nike sneakers. "Come on, Leanne's right let's go" the boy yelled.

"OK, Nick. The Demon Renegades are coming to New York" Jason said as the group got into the truck and made they're way to New York City.


	2. Chapter 1

Two months have past since the fight at the Temple of Sacrifice and the betrayal of Gene, the team is back at the beginning, Tony rebuilt the factory, Rhodey told his mom that the explosion was caused by a gas leak and Pepper was becoming chatty again. "Police are on the search for 15 yr old Amy Collins and her sister Laurie who where both reported missing 3 days ago, if anyone has any information please contact the police as soon as possible" A news reporter said as Rhodey and Pepper sat on the couch watching the news.

"How's Tony doing?" Pepper asked as looked at her friend. "He's getting better, he's still working on the armors though" Rhodey told her. "Rhodey, I'm worried about Tony. Ever since Gene told him his dad is alive he's been in the lab more than he used to. I know he's fixing it up because the stupid Tong blew it up and that isn't what bothers me, what bothers me is the he refuses to let us anywhere near the armory."

"Pepper, I wouldn't worry too much about it. This is Tony we're talking about. You should know that when something is important to him he takes it very seriously and right now the most important thing to him is finding his dad." Rhodey told her softly as Pepper got up from the couch.

"I'm gonna check on him" Pepper said heading to the armory.

_**0**_

_**At the Armory**_

_**0**_

"Tony? Are you in here?" Pepper shouted as she started to search the armory for her friend.

"Pepper, What are you doing in here?" Tony asked

"Tony? There you are. I've Been looking for you"

"Well you found me. What do you want?" Tony asked as he turned off a small blow torch and took off his goggles.

"I came get you so you'll come eat lunch."

"Sure, I'll be soon. Why don't you go home?" Tony told her as he began to recharge his heart. "I just wanted to see if you were OK" Pepper told him with concern.

"Pepper, my dad's alive. And I'm gonna find him" Tony told her.

"How do you know Gene wasn't lying?" Pepper asked.

"Because, my dad was studying the rings and Gene still needs him alive" Tony told her as he took out the charger and began to work on the armor again.

"OK, fine. But please don't do anything stupid" Pepper said softly as she walked out the armory.

"Hey. I'm Iron Man, I'll be fine" Tony replied with a smile making Pepper smile as well before going home.

_**0**_

_**Later**_

_**0**_

Pepper came back from Rhodey's house. Pepper expected a 'welcome home' from her dad but instead she was welcomed by a stranger sitting in the dark "Welcome home, Patrica. Long time no see" Pepper looked at the intruder wide-eyed in fear to see that it was a girl "I would say it's nice seeing you again after 10 years, but you would know that I would be lying." the intruder said turning on the light reveling her face. Pepper quickly realized in horror that it was the girl who she told to the police for drug dealing years ago was in her house with an evil, hateful look on her face. "Sasha" Pepper said shaking in fear for now she knew that Sasha still remembered her. "How did you get in here?" Pepper asked "I found were your dad hides the spare key and made some copies for myself " Sasha said with an evil smirk on her face.

Pepper began shaking as Sasha walked up closer to her Pepper backed up slowly until her back pressed against the wall. "What's wrong, are you scared of me now?" Sasha asked with her face 6 inches from Pepper's before quickly grabbing the scared red-head's throat. "You should be" Sasha said she then punched Pepper in the stomach and in the face. Pepper fell to the floor then felt Sasha's boot come in contact with her ribcage as Sasha kicked she felt a few break. Sasha then kneeled down and punched Pepper in the jaw as she still laid on the floor. Sasha grabbed Pepper's arm, hoisted her up, raised her hand and slapped Pepper so hard that she yelped in pain. "This is what you deserve after you ratted me out to the cops" Sasha said as she still held onto Pepper's arm.

Sasha then pulled Pepper close to her and grabbed Pepper by the throat. Pepper struggled to get away but Sasha's grip was too tight that she could not escape. "I vowed that one day I would make you suffer and now that's what I'm going to do. "You are going to be my punching bag so every time that I'm angry about something I'm going to take it out on you" Sasha said "Didn't think I would come back here after all these years now did you?" Sasha whispered harshly at Pepper, who was gasping for breath. "DID YOU?" Pepper heard her Sasha yell. Sasha dropped Pepper and started kicking her in the ribs again, grabbing her by the hair Sasha stood Pepper up and punched her in the jaw so hard that she fell against the wall. Trying to escape, Pepper started to crawl towards the door.

"Oh no… where do you think you're going, Bitch…" Sasha grabbed Pepper by her hair, slammed her body against the wall and began kicking Pepper's stomach and sides. Sasha kicked Pepper over and over and over. Pepper tried to scream, but her throat stung. Finally Sasha stopped and stood up, Standing over the broken body of the redhead, she spit on the beaten girl.

"I'm going to make you regret the day you fucked with me Pepper. And you better not tell anybody about me or I'm going to kill your friends and your parents in front of your face" Pepper closed her eyes as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "You really are weaker then you look" being done with Pepper, Sasha walked to the front door and left.

Pepper was left alone shaking and crying holding her ribs in pain. Pepper slowly got off the floor clutching her ribs and walked slowly to her room. She winced as she laid on her bed. Pepper pulled the bed covers over her head, curled up in a fetal position, and cried herself to sleep, regretting telling the police about Sasha 10 years ago.


	3. New York Plan & Sean, Zack Sara intro

**Later that night**

**xXx**

"So, how was the reunion?" Yasmin asked as Sasha entered the house of a family the Demon Renegades had taken over. "It was good, but not good enough, she needs to suffer more" said Sasha sitting down on a white couch.

"Wait a minute, you didn't kill her?" Leanne asked coming into the room with blood on her shirt. "Well Leanne, looks like you're already torturing sooner then the last place" Tonya said walking the living room, sitting next to Sasha.

"You guys know me. This is what I do" Leanne replied as she walked into another room. "I can't believe her. 11 years old and she tortures and kills like a grown woman" Lena said as she walked into the room. "I expected that. She did kill her mother and her pregnant 15 year old sister when she was 6 after all." Conner said coming downstairs. "Hey, Honey. Did you find a room?" Yasmin asked with a smile. "Yeah, but we got to see where everyone else will be sleeping. Jason, Nick, and John are out. So we'll have to wait until they come back." Conner said going back upstairs.

"Well, we better be going to sleep. Sasha you gonna be OK?" Tonya asked getting up from the couch. "I'll be fine, and besides, while I'm here I think I'll introduce Stane to our son" Sasha said with a frown.

"I still can't believe you lost your virginity when you were 12 to that asshole" Lena said coldly the cyborg wolf walked up to Sasha and sat next to her. "I can't believe I made that fucked up choice either" Sasha said laying on the couch. "I actually know how you feel, Sasha " Lena replied as she headed upstairs and Sasha laid down on the couch.

"You know why I did what I did. Don't you Bubby?" Sasha asked the cyborg wolf net to her and received a soft growl as a response.

"That's what I thought" Sasha said softly before drifting to sleep.

**xXx**

**The Next Day: School**

**xXx**

"Hey Pepper." Tony said as he approached by her locker. Normally Pepper would run up to Tony and Rhodey but this morning she was trying to avoid them. "Oh...hi." She said. "How are you?" Rhodey asked. "Uh, I'm fine." Pepper gulped. "So are you coming to the lab after school today?" Tony asked. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe." Pepper said, they could see she didn't look right; she was shaking and looked very pale.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. "Yeah, I'm fine...I'm going to be late for class." Before they could get another word in, Pepper quickly walked passed a group of students her classroom. "What's with her?" Rhodey asked. "I'm not sure but, I think something's up." Tony said right before they left for class.

**xXx**

**Meanwhile Outside New York,**

**xXx**

2 guys and a woman walked into a desolate diner. The first guy had light pale skin with a stubber, long albino hair, gray eyes and white eyebrows. He wore a black shirt with black straight pants, short black cowboy boots.

The second guy had cool short black hair, grass-green eyes and light tanned skin. He wore blue straight pants, a classic black leather motorcycle jacket with a white t-shirt, and black Air _Jordan 4 Fusion_ shoes.

The woman had light pale skin, red giannette hair with little past her shoulders, a see-through top with bra, covered by a short leather biker jacket, leather pants with her thong showing, and a chain belt with a skull buckle, and black chrome heeled boots.

"Excuse me miss, What kind of pies do you have?" The white haired man asked as he and the woman sat at the counter while the other guy sat at a nearby table.

"We have apple, pecan, cherry, and key lime." the waitress replied. "Which do you recommend?" the red head asked. "Well, I personally like cherry, but it's just my taste." the waitress told them.

"You know what, I would like to try the cherry" the white haired man. "Sure thing hon. Should I make that two pieces?" The girl asked looking at the red head. The red head shook her head no "no thanks chica"

"Hey, Sean. I'm gonna listen to some music, baby" the read head said as she hopped from the stool walking over and grabs the jar next to the cash register, then dumping out the coins on the counter, she selects a quarter.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doin'?" the waitress yelled out. "Hey, Sara. Play something good" Sean said as Sara walked to the jukebox in the back, inserting the quarter, selecting a song, punched the button.

"I can't take her anywhere." Sean said softly as Sara starts doing a slow seductive fandango around the coffee shop. She's really cooking and smoking. Another customer and the waitress are starting to wonder just who the hell these people are.

Two men walk inside the door. The sexy sight of Sara doing the ubang stomp stops them in their tracks. "Good God almighty. What the hell is that?" the youngest said. "That's a bitch outta hell, son." The oldest said as he and his son exchanged looks.

"Take a run at 'er, Sonny." the old man said as the young one heads toward Sara. The old man moves over to the counter next to Sean.

Sonny stands in front of Sara, trying to copy what she's doing. Her eyes are closed at the moment, so she doesn't see him. Waitress sets the Miller down in front of The old man. The old man takes a swig, enjoying the floor show.

"That's some sweet piece of meat, ain't it?" The old man said to Sean. Sean turns from his pie and looks at The old man. His expression betrays nothing. "Her name's Sara." Sean said. "Sara, whatever - who gives a shit. I call it pussy." The old man told Sean smiling

The song ends. Sara opens her eyes and sees Sonny, grinding up against her, grabbing for her tits. "Hells Bells! Don't stop now sugar. I'm just getting warmed up." the young man said, as he gave her his best shit-eating grin before turning to The old man. The old man gurgles out a laugh. "Hey, I think she's sweet on you." The old man said

Sonny turns to Sara. "Oh, are you flirting with me?" Sara said acting sweet. Before Sonny could answer Sara punches him hard in the face, spinning him around. More punches follow as she wallops him all over the diner. A new song automatically drops on – All Time Low's "Toxic Valentine" pumping the room to a new peak of murder and insanity.

Sara grabs the back of Sonny's head and smashes it down on the table, cracking the linoleum.

"Why are they fucking with me?" Sara yelled out

The old man jumps off the counter stool, but Sean's hand clutches hold of his shoulder. The old man spins around toward Sean, loaded for bear, and points his finger at him, threateningly. Before any threat can be made, Sean whips a large buck knife out from its sheath, and in a flash, SLICES off The old man' finger. The old man' finger drops on his boot. He grabs his aching hand. Blood flows from the wound.

"Just because my woman's mopping up the floor with your buddy is no reason for you to join in." Sean said with a smile before making five lightning quick slashing swings. The buck knife slips back into its sheath. At first, there seems to be no difference with The old man. Finally, blood flows from the slices made in his face and chest. The old man collapses.

A cook charges out of the kitchen at Sean, wielding a meat cleaver and screaming. The other guy at the table whips out a .45 automatic from a shoulder holster inside his jacket and shoots the cook right between the eyes. Sean spots another man, who's standing outside the plate glass window. The stranger watched the whole shebang.

He mouths "Fuck!" turns and runs for it. Sean hurls the knife through the plate glass window, which shatters. The knife plunges deep into the man's back. He hits the ground dead.

Sean turns to Sara. She's sitting on top of Sonny, slamming his head repeatedly on the floor. He's dead, she's still singing.

..."TOXIC VALENTINE!" Sara finishes singing

"Hey, Zack. What took so long?" Sean said looking at the other guy who came in with him and Sara. "Well, you guys kept hogging all the fun and had to wait for my own opportunity

Sara looks up at Sean. She gets off Sonny and moves to Sean's side.

Zack trains his .45 on Pinball Cowboy, who's shaking in his cowboy boots. Zack aims at Waitress, who's clutching the coffee pot, crying.

"Pick one." Sean says to Sara. "Eanie, meanie, minie, moe, catch a dumb-ass by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eanie, meanie, minie, moe. My mom told me to pick the best one ... and you are it." Sara said smiling. ...so that she ends on Waitress. Waitress's dodging around screaming. Zack fires the .45. The bullet chinks through the coffee pot Waitress's holding and explodes. She hits the floor dead.

I love you Sean" Sara says to Sean

"I love you Sara." Sean says to Sara

"Come on guys. We got to go, like now" Zack said.

Sean and Sara kiss. Holding hands, Sean, Sara and Zack walk out of the cafe and head to New York**.**


End file.
